Joyeux NoëlPRISE DEUX
by Sasuyu
Summary: SASUSAKU Même début que ma fic de Noël du même nom, mais deux fin totalement différentes. Venez lire! ;


_Me revoilà! cela fait un très long moment que je ne suis aps venue sur le site. J'ai eu une pousser d'inspiration pour deux Os qui commence par le même début, mais avec des fins différentes. J'essaye aussi de finir la fiction l'hôpital ou on trouve de tout, le chapitre devrait venir très prochainement. _

_Bonne lecture à ceux qui me suivent encore! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Joyeux Noël...PRISE DEUX!<span>_**

Sakura, belle jeune femme de maintenant 21 ans, regarde le ciel en ce soir de Noël. Elle les regarde une à une, en pensant à la personne qui lui est chère. Sakura, depuis les quelques dernières années, est devenue une brillante mednin, aussi forte que sa sensei, Tsunade. Cette belle jeune femme de 21 ans était devenue une femme avec des courbes voluptueuses, et une poitrine à n'en faire baver plus d'un. Elle avait grandi, avais laissé ses cheveux allongés, puisque maintenant en travaillant plus dans un hôpital comme elle l'avait désiré, elle pouvait se permettre les cheveux longs, seulement attachés. Ses longs et beaux cheveux roses lui descendaient maintenant dans le creux de ses hanches. Ces hanches, qui maintenant étaient rendues plus larges quelque peu, avaient pris une démarche chaloupée qui en avait fait tomber plus d'un en bas de leurs chaises lorsqu'elle marchait dans les rues de Konoha en jupe.

Cette belle jeune femme de 21 ans était toujours célibataire. En ce soir de Noël, elle portait une belle robe vert émeraude, que Naruto lui avait presque obligé à prendre. Elle avait des bretelles larges, mais pas trop. On beau décolleter en forme de bulle pour mettre sa poitrine généreuse en valeur. Elle lui descendait aux pieds, et elle était fendue sur la jambe droite jusqu'à la mi-cuisse. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux longs descendre sur sont dos, avec seulement quelques mèches frisées. Le vent avait joué dans ses cheveux, lui donnant un air aguicheur dont elle ne se rendait pas compte et qui la rendait sensuelle. Elle allait porter un mental long noir pour cacher sa robe. Il lui avait même forcé à acheter une paire de souliers à talons hauts qui allait parfaitement avec sa robe. Pour terminer le tout, elle portait un maquillage léger avec un trait de crayon noir sur ses yeux pour rehausser son regard et un peu de mascara.

Pour ce jour un peu spécial, Naruto l'avait invité à aller dans un des restaurants chic de Konoha, le Tengoku*. Il venait la chercher à huit heures moins le quart. Elle regardait le ciel, avec ses petits points lumineux, la rendais nostalgique. Cela faisait maintenant 8 ans que Sasuke avait déserté le village, en la laissant sur le banc, cette fameuse journée de la saison d'été. Elle soupira. Même après que la troisième guerre ninja se soir terminer, Sasuke n'était pas retourné au village. Même après avec tuer son frère, il n'était pas revenu. Bien sûr qu'elle avait entendu parler du fait qu'Itachi était gentil au fond et qu'il aimait vraiment son frère.

Elle soupira. Malgré tout ce qu'il leur avait fait, elle ressentait toujours un petit quelque chose pour lui. Elle savait que quelque part il n'était pas mauvais au fond. Elle revint à elle lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette de l'entrée retentir. Elle soupira et descendit pour aller ouvrir. En ouvrant la porte, elle y découvrit un Naruto habiller assez chic dans un habit.

_ Wow! Dit-il en la voyant. Tu es magnifique.

Elle lui sourit.

_ Merci beaucoup. C'est toi qui a tout choisit, alors j'espère que sa te plait, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

_ Beaucoup! Dit-il en souriant en lui tendant le bras.

Elle lui prit le bras après avoir mis son mental et lui rendit son sourire. Il la conduisit à ce fameux restaurant. Il lui ouvrit galamment la porte et elle le remercia d'un sourire. Il l'amena dans le restaurant, et chuchota dans l'oreille du maître d'hôte le nom de la réservation. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et leur proposa de le suivre. Sakura n'en revenait pas. Naruto avait vraiment plus d'un tour dans sa poche.

Arrivé à la table, il enleva son manteau et le déposa sur sa chaise à elle, puis tira tout aussi galamment sa chaise et la fit asseoir. Décidément, Naruto faisait vraiment preuve de politesse ce soir. Le serveur, en voyant la rose habiller d'une aussi jolie façon, la déshabilla du regard. «Une chance qu'il n'est pas la» se dit Naruto. Il entendit le signal. Sa y est, il était la et au vu de son signal, il avait vu aussi le regard pervers de ce serveur.

Le serveur se pencha vers le léger décolleter de la rose sans rien paraître, puisqu'il venait de déposer le menu devant elle, avant de presque jeter le menu devant Naruto en ne le regardant presque pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur la rose. Elle ne voyait pas les prix. Elle était mal en point.

_ Naruto…

_ Oui? Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

_ Les prix… je tiens à payer ma part.

Naruto sourit. Le jeune homme caché lui aussi sourit.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aura pas de problème avec l'addition, dit Naruto en riant intérieurement du visage qu'allait faire l'homme qui était toujours caché. Naruto avait bien raison, pas qu'il ne soit radin, mais il avait vraiment un culot de dire sa ce boulet!

Sakura lui envoya un sourire reconnaissant. Ils finirent par choisir leur repas et Naruto, voulant encore faire plus fulminer le jeune homme caché, décida de prendre aussi une entrée et un dessert. Sakura n'en revenait pas. Il avait tant accumulé que cela? Elle le regarda toute surprise et il lui envoya un clin d'œil. Tandis que le jeune homme lui regardait son compte et son argent, partir en poussière…

L'entrée fut d'une exquise saveur. Naruto avait toujours un fin goût pour la nourriture, sauf en ce qui a trait à ses précieux ramens. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils profitaient de ce moment. Naruto se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

_ Je reviens, cela ne sera pas long.

Elle lui sourit et l'attendit pour manger la suite du repas. C'était vraiment une très belle soirée qu'elle passait avec lui.

Naruto arriva près des toilettes et le jeune homme l'attrapa par la gorge et le plaqua au mur.

_ Non, mais sa va pas! Tu commandes tout cela sur mon compte et ensuite tu laisses ce connard la reluquer sans rien dire?

Naruto enleva sa main de sa gorge et recommença à respirer.

_ Je me suis dit que tu étais le meilleur pour lui faire des remontrances, que moi.

Il n'avait pas tord pensa-t-il.

_ Aller, c'est à ton tour. Elle ne se doute vraiment de rien, notre plan à marcher.

Naruto regarda la table où la rose était assise et fut presque pris d'un fou rire. Le jeune homme se pencha et regarda la table. Cette saleté de serveur à la con la reluquait encore et la faisait rire. Il fut pris d'une rage folle. Naruto posa une main sur son épaule et cela le calma.

_ Aller, va rejoindre ta belle. Hinata sait que je voulais t'aider, elle m'attend pour le repas.

Le jeune homme sourit.

_ Oui bien sûr, vas-y, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.

Naruto sourit lui donna une tape fraternelle sur l'épaule, pour lui faire un clin d'œil par la suite et partir. Le jeune homme se releva de l'ombre où il était caché et lissa ses vêtements du plat de la main. Il espérait que tout se passe bien.

_ Allons régler le problème de ce minus.

Il se dirigea vers la table où la belle rose était toujours assise et toujours en compagnie du serveur, et il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la rose.

_ Veuillez quitter la table, monsieur, dit le jeune homme de sa voix grave, qui fit frissonner le serveur.

Le serveur hocha la tête rapidement et quitta la table sans demander son reste. Sakura, quant à elle, était bouche bée. Cela ne pouvait être…non. Elle n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Le jeune homme lâcha les épaules de la jeune femme et alla s'asseoir à la place que Naruto occupait quelques instants avant. Elle était bouche bée. C'était bien lui. Elle frissonna de tout son être. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ses cheveux avaient allongé, ses yeux noirs étaient toujours aussi noirs et aussi envoutants que la première fois. Son visage avait vieillit, et de la bonne façon. Il était encore plus beau qu'avant, surtout avec cette virilité qui lui tenait les traits du visage, et de ce qu'elle avait entendu, de sa voix. Elle était rendue encore plus grave, plus profonde. Tout pour la faire faiblir. Il était encore plus beau dans son complet, avec le col de sa chemise ouvert qui donnait sur un bout de son torse qui avait l'air musclé et dénudé de poils. Pour peu, elle serait en train de baver devant lui, mais elle se retint.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et relâcha tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons en chuchotant :

_ Sasuke…

Le dénommé Sasuke sourit. Il l'avait laissé le détailler tandis qu'il en faisait de même avec elle. Il la trouvait vraiment superbe, et ses formes…pour peu, il lui sauterait dessus et la ramènerais chez lui a la vitesse de l'éclair. Mais cela serait pour plus tard. Il fallait la laisser assimiler le fait qu'il soit devant elle.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était vraiment devant elle? Il lui prit la main doucement et elle sentit la chaleur qui s'en dégageait et qui réchauffait sa main d'une délicieuse manière. Oui, c'était vraiment lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. C'était trop gros comme révélation.

IL lui fit un superbe sourire qui la fit trembler.

_ Je suis de retour au village, dit-il en évitant sa question.

_ Je le vois bien dit-elle, mais comment…

_ Naruto, la coupa-t-il. Lors de son dernier voyage, il m'a convaincu de revenir au village.

Il ''oublia'' de dire que c'était le gage qu'il avait fait et que puisqu'il avait perdu le combat, avait bien été obligé de revenir au village.

Elle resta bouche bée presque. Un souffle passait entre ses lèvres rosses que Sasuke désespérait d'embrasser depuis qu'il l'avait vu entré dans le restaurant. Il avait tout organisé avec Naruto pour que le maître d'hôte accepte.

Le serveur craintif arriva, mais la rose ne le voyait pas. Toute son attention était posée sur la vision de l'homme qu'elle aimait en face d'elle. Tandis que Sasuke, lui, tuait du regard le jeune homme et il partit une fois de plus sans demander son reste. Tout le monde connaissait Sasuke Uchiha, le dernier de sa lignée, et surtout, un des plus forts ninjas de leur village. Il valait mieux ne pas s'y frotter!

Le repas principal se passa dans le silence. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques fois, les joues de la belle devenaient roses. Sasuke la trouvait encore plus belle dans ces moments là. Le repas se passa sans encombre.

Le fameux serveur arriva par la suite et partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, en déposant sur la table le dessert. Une coupe de crème glacée assez grande pour deux, en forme de cœur. Sakura se rappela, il n'y avait pas se dessert sur sa carte…peut-être y était-il seulement sur les menus des hommes. Elle ne le savait pas. Elle rosit et regarda timidement Sasuke, qui avait déjà pris la cuillère et la mettait dans sa bouche. Sakura trouva cela tellement séduisant venant de lui…et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. La belle commença à avoir des chaleurs, mais ne le démontra pas.

Il approcha la cuillère à nouveau remplie de crème glacée de la bouche de la rose et la supplia du regard pour qu'elle y goute. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche et prit délicatement la cuillère entre ses lèvres. Sasuke faillit la sortir du restaurant su sont épaule. Elle était vraiment trop excitante.

Ils finirent la coupe de crème de cette façon, une fois elle et l'autre fois lui. Après avoir fini de manger, Sakura le remercia de ce copieux repas. Il lui fit en retour un petit sourire qui faillit lui faire lâcher les jambes. Cet homme était vraiment trop séduisant pour son bien. Il paya la note au serveur, et lui laissa quand même du pourboire tout en disant merci plusieurs fois au jeune homme, et en s'inclinant vers l'avant. Il posa le manteau de la belle rose sur ses épaules et quitta le serveur.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant et Sasuke lui proposa d'aller marcher. Les quelques instants d'excitation firent place à un peu de stress. Le moment approchait. Bras dessus bras dessous, ils partirent se promener. Ils ne parlaient pas, et cela était très bien comme cela. Il l'amena tranquillement au ''banc''. Ce fameux banc où il l'avait laissé il y a plusieurs années de cela. On pouvait y voir la lune et les étoiles très clairement maintenant. Il s'arrêta devant le banc précis, et la retourna vers lui. Le niveau de stress était à son comble. Lui était tombé amoureux d'elle. En tuant son frère, qui lui avait tué sa propre petite amie pour avoir un sharingan plus élever, avait tué un des êtres qu'il aimait le plus. Et il ne voulait pas que cela arrive à Sakura. Il se l'était caché depuis quelques années. Et durant le combat que lui et Naruto avaient fait, il s'était souvenu de la belle rose. Et des moments qu'il avait passés avec elle. Et de toutes les choses atroces qu'il lui avait dites. Non, il ne recommencerait jamais cela.

Elle était encore plus belle à cet instant. Toute tremblante, de peur d'inquiétude et un peu de froid. La vapeur qui sortait de sa bouche rose et attirante ne demandait que les baisers.

_ Sakura, je ne suis pas revenu ici que parce que Naruto me l'as demandé. Il y avait le fait que je voulais te revoir.

Sa y est, ce dit-elle, est-ce qu'il va me le demander?

_ Avec l'histoire de mon frère, de la 3e guerre ninja, je n'ai pas pu revenir au village. J'avais besoin de me ressourcer. Mais tu hantais toujours et autant mes rêves que maintenant, ainsi que mes pensées.

Les jambes de Sakura devinrent molles, mais il la rattrapa et la colla contre lui pour la regarder dans les yeux à l'aide d'un bras. Ce son autre main, il releva son menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Sakura, tu me hantes nuit et jour. Masi je veux que tu sais que je te propose de devenir ma petite amie, et tu me donneras ta réponse quand tu seras prête.

_ Mais…voulut-elle dire.

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche et se pencha légèrement vers elle. Il la sentait trembler de partout. Voilà, tout était entre les mains de Sakura. Il approcha sa bouche de la sienne et chuchota contre celles-ci :

_ Joyeux Noël Sakura…

Avant de poser un baiser doux et chaud comme elle en avait toujours rêvé, sur ses lèvres.

Fin


End file.
